The Cabin
by AlexzTimFan
Summary: Grace ran past me, leaving me alone with the killer. I yelled at myself to run, but my feet didn't get the message. Rated for death, suicide, and graphic content. Amy/Ricky R&R! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-I do have another Amy/Ricky story called Change For You, I haven't updated in a while but i'm working on the next chapter right now and will have it up by Monday! I promise!! **

**READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**This is a horror story!!!**

**Ben, Amy, Ricky, Adrian and Grace are all friends in this story! Ben and Grace are going out and Ricky and Adrian are a on and off again couple.**

* * *

"I swear if we don't come across a gas station in the next five minutes I'm going to just pull over and piss in a bush!"

Sitting in this crammed jeep I wandered why I agreed to this. My hair whipped around my face as the jeep reached 60 mph. It is June 15th and 98 miserable degrees. Ricky, Ben, Grace, Adrian, and I are spending the next 3 weeks together at Grace's parents cabin.

Ricky Underwood. Ricky Underwood was the reason I agreed to this torture.

From my spot in the back of the jeep my eyes gazed at the back of his head, he was driving of course. He wouldn't let anyone else drive his jeep. Adrian sitting the passenger seat, fumbling through the radio stations. While Grace and Ben sat with me in the cramped back seat, holding hands and rambling on about nothing.

"Finally!" Ricky yelled from the drivers seat. I looked around to see what he was yelling for. A gas station, finally!

Ricky pulled the car into the station and we all got out quickly.

After we used the restrooms we went inside to get some snacks and then we where back on the road again.

"Where the hell is this place, Grace?" Ricky yelled.

Grace laughed beside me, rolling her eyes at him playfully.

"We are almost there." Grace said.

We finally pulled up to the cabin an hour later. We got out quickly, grabbing our bags and heading inside.

We where in the middle of nowhere, the last house we passed was at least thirty minutes away. The cabin was hot and stuffy. As soon as I got done putting my bags in the room I was staying in, I opened the windows and put a fan in the window and went back outside.

I walked around for a couple minutes and was about to go back to the cabin when I heard footsteps behind me. I slowly turned around, only to see Grace walking towards me. I let the breath I didn't know I had been holding out.

"Hey, Grace!" I greeted. She smiled before skipping the rest of the way to me.

"It's so pretty here." She said. Looking around with a smile.

"Yeah it is." I said. Letting my eyes gaze around the woods.

There was thousands of tree's with bright green leaves and squirrels scurrying around. I tried not to imagine all the bugs that where with out a doubt all around me. If I did, I was sure I'd freak out. I wanted to yell at Ricky for making me come here, he knew how much I hated bugs, yet here I was. Spiders, worms, crickets, and countless other bugs, where lurking just waiting to crawl on me. A shudder ran through my body as I thought about it, but I recovered before Grace noticed.

Another set of foot steps made their way towards us. We turned around to see Ricky and Adrian walking towards us, smiling and holding hands. My heart sank, they made up.

"I'm going to the lake, do you guys wanna come?" Ricky asked, looking at us hopefully.

"I don't think I wanna be in the lake with you two." Grace said playfully. My stomach lurched forward, my mind bringing images to my head faster than I could block them. Hot bile burned my throat. I swallowed hard trying to rid me of the bitter taste.

"I'm not going into that lake! God only knows whats been in it, or what is in it." Adrian said. Scrunching up her face in disgust.

"That's why I'm asking you guys." Ricky asked hopefully again. He looked at Grace she laughed.

"Sorry, I'm with Adrian on this one." Grace said laughing.

Ricky's eyes met mine, his eyes pleading. I shook my head. I wasn't going in that water, even for him.

"Please?" He asked. Stretching the word out like a five year old, and then he pouted. My heart leaped a little inside of me. I inwardly groaned.

"Fine." I said exasperated. He grinned.

"At least I can count on you" He said smiling, throwing his arm over my shoulder and leaned into me.

If he said anything after that, I have no idea. My mind had clouded over, as his cologne washed over me. I didn't come out of my clouded state until I got my bathing suit on and walked out of the cabin.

I looked around but didn't see Ricky anywhere. After two unsuccessful minutes of searching for him I gave up and walked to the lake, figuring he'd just meet me there.

I walked up to the dock, and saw Ricky sitting on the edge, feet dangling in the water. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. He looked up and smiled.

"Took you long enough." He teased. I rolled my eyes at him and pushed him lightly. He stood up and dived into the water. He reappeared seconds later, looking at me expectantly. I looked down at the water, then back at him before testing the water with my left foot. The water was bearable, not as warm as I expected it to be.

"Just get in already." He said before splashing water at me. My mouth fell in shock.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked irritated. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You act like such a girl sometimes." He said playfully. Sending another splash of water my way.

"I am a girl." I said. Clenching my teeth together. He sighed.

"Just get in the water, Juergens." He said annoyed.

"No." I said angrily. Crossing my arms over my chest. I probably looked like a two year old but I could care less.

"Get in the water Juergens." He said again creeping closer to the dock. I turned my head and ignored him.

I felt something grab my ankle and pull lightly. My head snapped back to the water to see Ricky grinning mischievously.

"What are you doing?" I asked. My anger being replaced by fear.

"Since you won't come in on your own" He started. His eyes sparkling. "I'm just going to have to make you." He finished. His hand tightening around my ankle. My breath hitched, he wouldn't pull me in....Would he?

"You wouldn't" I said. Hoping to call his bluff. His grin widened, if that was even possible.

"I wouldn't?" He asked. I gulped.

One minute I'm looking at Ricky's face and the next I'm in the water. My head breaks the surface of the water, my eyes wide, gasping for air.

"What the hell!" I yelled angrily. He laughed. Making the water ripple around him.

"I told you I would." He said putting his hands up.

I dive for Ricky, my hands closing on the top of his head as I push him under the water. I keep his head under water for a couple of seconds before letting go, so he could get some air.

He came back up gasping for air. After he caught his breath he glared at me.

"What the hell was that for? Are you crazy!" He asked, angry. I gulped. I didn't know why I did it. I was just trying to get him back. My eyes welled with tears. He probably hates me now. I'm so stupid!

"I'm sorry." I said. Trying to swallow the lump in my throat and blink away the tears.

"Are you getting ready to cry?" He asked. Sounding appalled.

"No." I answered. Before I started swimming back to the dock.

"Hey." Ricky said. Grabbing my arm lightly. I tried looking anywhere but his eyes. He probably thinks I'm a baby. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just joking." He added. I laughed bitterly.

"Stop trying to make me feel better." I snapped. He grabbed my head in between his hands. I gasped as I saw how close we where. I could feel his cool breath my face.

"I'm sorry, really." He said, sincerely. I looked into his eyes, our lips slowly getting closer.

"Ricky, Amy?" Someone called out in the distance. We quickly pulled apart and made our way back to the dock, not saying one word to each-other.

Grace, Ben, and Adrian appeared out of the woods a couple seconds later as Ricky and I dried off.

The rest of the day passed slowly. We now all sat around a campfire, roasting marshmallows and chatting about nothing in particular. Unaware that in the trees behind us someone lurked, watching us, waiting to kill.

* * *

**I really hope you guys enjoy this story! This is my first attempt at a horror fanfic! Reviews make my day, so please leave some! R&R!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- This chapter is a little on the graphic side. No there is no sex, but well you will see for yourself. lol**

* * *

I looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to the bed, it read 3:44 am. I groaned and threw my head back into the pillow. I didn't even try going back to sleep, knowing it would be useless. I thought back to the nightmare I just had. It had felt so real!

_"RUN!" I yelled at Grace._

_Looking past her, staring into the eyes of a crazy looking man with a axe in his hand. Grace ran past me, leaving me alone with the killer. I yelled at myself to run, but my feet didn't get the message._

_My heart pounded in my chest, like it knew its beats where limited. The man started to approach me, and I just stood there. Looking stupid. _

_He raised his axe and right before it my head I woke up._

My heart was still racing as I stared at the ceiling. I got up and tiptoed my way outside. I shut the door quietly behind me and sat down on the step. It still felt like it was 90 degrees. I looked into the dark woods, waiting for the man with the axe to suddenly appear and kill me. I chill ran through my body as I heard leaves rustling.

It was just a dream! Get a hold of yourself, Amy! I heard a floor board creek behind me. My heart speeding up again, my ears straining to catch any noise. I heard someone breathing behind me, I gulped.

I slowly turned around and let out a sigh of release as I saw Adrian standing behind me.

"What are you doing up?" Adrian asked. Taking a seat next to me, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Couldn't sleep." I lied. She nodded her head in understanding before taking a drag out of her now lit cigarette.

Truth was I didn't like Adrian much even though we where suppose to be 'friends'. Really I just put up with her because Ricky and Grace liked her for some reason. I mean I could see why Ricky liked her, because she was sleeping with him, but Grace..... Grace was such a goody goody and Adrian was completely the opposite.

"You like Ricky." Adrian said a couple seconds later. My head snapped up.

"What?" I snapped. She shrugged her shoulder before taking another puff of her cigarette.

"You...Like....Ricky.." She said slowly. Like she was trying to explain something to a kindergartner. My heart sped up.

"No I don't!" I said a little to loudly. Adrian just laughed.

"Everybody knows."She said looking at something in the distance.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said. She snorted.

"Cut the crap." She snapped. Throwing her cigarette on the ground, stepping on it. I looked at her with a blank expression.

"Stay the hell away from him!" She whispered harshly. "He is my boyfriend. Got it?" She said. Getting in my face.

I gulped and nodded my head quickly. She glared at me one more time before making her way back inside.

I sat outside for a couple more minutes before heading back inside. It took me about an hour but I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Where's Ben?" Grace asked.

It had been a week since my run in with Adrian. I had found myself staying clear of both her and Ricky.

"He said he was going to go get some more wood." I said.

I stole a glance at the clock. It was 6 o'clock in the evening. Ben had left a little over two and a half hours ago.

"He should have been back by now, actually." I said worried.

Ricky walked through the door at this moment and Grace started yelling at him.

"Why the hell didn't you go with Ben?" She said stabbing a finger in his chest.

"I asked him if he needed help and he said no." Ricky replied moving away from her.

"Why don't we just go look for him?" I asked.

They nodded their heads in agreement and we got Adrian. We all decided to go in different directions and meet up in the middle.

I must have been looking for a good ten minutes before I came across something. I kneel-ed down and picked up a shirt. After looking at it for two seconds I noticed that it was the shirt Ben had been wearing today. My heart thudded in my chest as I spin-ed around quickly feeling the sense of Deja Vu.

I took another moment to look around. I didn't see anything else so I decided to keep moving.

I took about four steps before I heard it.. The loud blood curdling scream. I took off running and it didn't take me long to find her. Grace screaming over her boyfriend, Ben Boykewich's dead body or parts of it anyways.

His head was laying two feet away from his body. His legs thrown in different directions. His fingers and toes laid in disarray around him. I could barley recognize his face.

His eyes were gone, no doubt laying somewhere around us. His mouth was open but no teeth laid inside anymore. His nose was cut off thrown somewhere in the woods. The only way you could tell it was Ben was by the jeans that where laying near him.

I felt the contents in my stomach churn as I stared, horrified. Ricky and Adrian found us a couple of seconds later. After taking a look at the mess around us Adrian turned around and ran, probably back to the cabin. While Ricky stared for a couple seconds before walking over to Grace.

Rusted blood was all I could smell, making my ears ring, as I turned around and puked out the contents of my stomach.

I fell onto the ground, wrapping my arms around my legs and rocking myself back and forth as my body shook as I sobbed. I felt strong arms wrap around me a while later. Taking me back to the cabin. It wasn't till an hour later that I stopped crying but my body still shook forcefully.

I looked around the room. Grace was staring blankly out the window and Adrian was sitting next to Ricky on the couch, drinking tea.

After about five minutes I finally broke the silence.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. My throat hoarse from screaming and crying.

Everyone looked at me, shocked that I was the first one to speak. Ricky coughed before answering me.

"We have to leave." He stated calmly. I nodded my head before standing up.

"What the hell are we waiting for then?" I asked looking around at them.

"We are waiting till it gets dark." Ricky answered again as Grace went back to staring blankly out the window.

I finally took in my surroundings to see that it was still light out. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was only 7:30.

I sat back down and nodded my head, not totally understanding why we where waiting for it to get dark but I didn't question it.

We would wait till it got dark and then we would be out of here. Away from whoever it was that killed Ben.

Little did we know, someone was waiting for the night also. Waiting to finish what he started.

* * *

**I hope I didn't gross any of you guys out with this. lol. If I did I apologize! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. R&R!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Okay I'm back! See I wasn't gone long. lol. I'm using my moms older computer tower now. I'm praying this one doesn't brake down anytime soon!! **

**This chapter is in ****Ben's POV!!****I didn't give him any time in the story before I killed him off. lol**

**Liyah619- Just to clear things up, Amy and Ricky never had sex in this story. So, there is no John. lol. **

**hollowmeadow- First off yes, Amy and Ricky will eventually become a couple. Secondly, I did get the setting (The Cabin, woods, and lake) from the movie Cabin Fever but I came up with everything else. **

**Boots13- I did watch the first episode of Harper's Island and have all the other episodes recorded, but have yet to watch them. lol.**

**I just want to thank everyone for their reviews! If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask! **

**I just noticed that I haven't put any disclaimer up so I'll do that now.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!! **

**AGAIN THIS IS IN BENS POV!!!**

* * *

"Ben, are you alright?" Grace asked me. Placing her hand on my shoulder. I turned and smiled at her, nodding my head.

"I'm fine." I replied quietly. She sighed, knowing I was lying but left without another word. The door quietly shutting behind her.

The truth was I was a total mess. Today was June 17th. Exactly five years since my mother was brutally murdered. No matter how much I tried to rid myself of the images of that night, I couldn't.

_"Mom?" I called out into the house. No answer. _

_"Mom?" I tried again. Again, no answer. _

_I walked around the house but didn't come across my mother anywhere. Which was weird, seeing as how my mother was always home. I walked past the basement door before stopping._

_Maybe she was doing laundry? Seeing as how it was 9 o'clock pm I doubted she was doing laundry, but decided to check anyways. _

_I started to walk downstairs but on the third step, I slipped. Falling down the last six steps, crashing onto the basement floor. _

_I groaned and slowly got up. I forgot to turn the light on before I came down, making it hard to move around. _

_"Mom?" I called out again. No answer. _

_I was about to go back up stairs before my shoe caught on something, making me fall back down. _

_I moved my arms around, trying to figure out what I had tripped on, when my hands touched something wet and warm. _

_I got up quickly and stumbled back up the stairs to turn on the light. _

_The first thing I noticed was red liquid covering my hands. I slowly made my way back down the stairs. _

_I gasped when I saw her. Laying in her own pool of blood, dead. _

_With wobbly legs I walked over to her body. _

_I don't know why I did it, but I turned over her body. Hoping she was pulling some sort of sick prank. _

_My stomach clenched at the sight. My mother was covered in her blood, her neck had been slit open, and her eyes where gone. _

_I turned my head quickly as hot bile ran up my throat. My body shook and heaved as I vomited. _

I shuddered, I could still smell her blood. See her face. It haunted me every night.

Why did I come on this trip then, you might ask.

My dad told me to come, thinking it would distract me. It did distract me during the day, but at night nothing could stop the nightmares.

The nightmares are better than they were before, thanks to the pills.

"Everyone is going outside." Grace whispered. I hadn't noticed her come back in the room.

"Alright, I'll be out in a minute." I replied quietly.

"Are you sure? If you just want to be alone, we understand." She replied softly.

"No, I don't want to be alone. Not tonight." I said getting up quietly.

* * *

"We need more wood." Ricky said casually.

"I'll go get it." I offered. Knowing the only reason Ricky brought it up was because he didn't want to do it.

"Do you want some help?" Ricky asked. I shook my head and said no.

I was walking around for a while, not in a rush. When I heard leaves rustling behind me, making me stop.

"Ricky?" I called out. No answer. My breath caught in my throat. It was just an animal, I told myself.

I continued walking, only this time I was in a rush.

After a couple minutes I heard more rustling of leaves, making me yet again stop in my tracks.

"Ricky?" I called again. No answer.

My heart sped up. More rustling.

"Ricky, if you are trying to scare me it worked! So you can stop now." I yelled out.

Silence.

I felt the wood slipping out of my hands, but before it could hit the ground I was already running.

I didn't get very far before a tall figure stepped in front of my path, making me stop. He held up his axe and took a step forward.

My heart frantically thumped in my chest. I turned around to run, but something hit me, piercing my back as I fell to my knees.

The pain was unbearable. Excruciating.

I heard footsteps behind me as I tried to crawl away.

A foot stepped on my back. Making my face smash into the hot ground. I screamed as he pulled the axe out of my back. He then kicked me, making me roll onto my back. Before I could see who the man was I felt something slice into my right leg. Then my left.

Not even seven seconds later, I saw him raise his axe above my head.

"This is just the beginning."

The woods grew quiet.

* * *

**Scary, right? My younger sister was reading this as I wrote it and she kept saying she was going to have nightmares. lol. I hope I don't give anyone else nightmares. lol. R&R!!**


	4. PLEASE READ!

**A/N-PLEASE READ!!!!! This is just a Authors note!!! I know that most people don't bother reading these but I would appreciate if you guys took a couple of minutes to read this! **

**Its going to be a while until I get a chance to update this story, and I'm going to tell you why. **

**Sunday night at 8 o'clock, my mom got a call from the police after my sister had missed curfew. My sister had been pulled out of the river and was on her way to children's hospital, and her friend was missing. My sister had slight hypothermia but was giving information to police. **

**Now before I go any further, my sister and her friend were NOT allowed to be anywhere near the river!! They went without permission and didn't tell anyone (except her friends brothers! We didn't find this out until after the call). **

**They were only at the river because my sisters friend wanted to get his feet wet, but a boat and a jet ski went past causing the boy to get knocked into the water. Her friend could not swim and my sister had told him not to go so far into the water. After he was pulled under, my sister (who only knows how to doggy paddle, but has to keep her nose plugged) went in after him. She had a hold of his hand (the part of the river they where in was 15 feet deep) but his hand slipped. Now I'm not going to go into anymore details after that because every time I think about it I get very emotional. Her friend did drown. It has been tough the past couple of days. An officer (who was so patient and very very nice and just unbelievably great) came to get her side of the story on Monday, and then yesterday my mom had two grief counselors come over and talk to my sister. I haven't gotten much sleep over the past 2 days because my sister is afraid to fall asleep so she has asked me to try and stay up with her. **

**I would like all of you reading to pray for the boys family! They are going through hell right now! I can't even imagine if I had lost my sister! **

**I'd like all of you to know that my sister is doing okay! All she has is a cold and of course its never easy dealing with the death of a friend, espically when she was. She thinks she should have done more, but she did everything in her power to try and save him. **

**Again I know this isn't going to bring him back, but please pray for the boys family! **

**Thank You,**

**Becca**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I want to start off by thanking everyone for their love and support, we really appreciate it! I'm sorry it took so long to update, I hope you guys aren't disappointed with this new chapter. **

**Maria- I really wanted to thank you for your review, even though I don't think I'm much of a writer. lol. I've always wanted to become an Author but I just don't think my writing is that good. Thanks again! =]**

**I also wanted to update you guys on my sister. She is doing well, she was having nightmares for a while but that seems to have passed. **

**Anyways, I'm sure you guys are anxious to read the new chapter. lol. **

* * *

! POVThis is back in Amy's

"This can't be happening!" Ricky yelled. Slamming the front door shut.

I rubbed my temples. I knew this headache wasn't going away anytime soon.

The Jeep's tires had all been slashed. We were all now stuck in the middle of nowhere, where our friend had just been murdered.

"Why don't we just call somebody?" Adrian asked. Looking at us like we were all stupid.

"Maybe because we can't get service in the middle of nowhere!" Grace yelled.

I sat down and put my head in my hands. I felt the spot next to me sink in, as someone sat down. I looked up to see Ricky putting his arm around my shoulder. I sighed, and put my head on his shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" He whispered in my ear. Tears clouded my vision.

I thought I was handling everything pretty well, until now that is. I didn't want to be stuck here, where there was some insane killer on the loose.

Ricky put his arms around me and embraced me in a hug, rubbing his arms up and down my back soothingly.

"Oh my god!" Adrian said, looking out the window. Ricky quickly got up and looked out the window.

"Holy shit! Block the doors!" Ricky yelled before turning around and grabbing the couch that I had been sitting on and moving it towards the door.

"What's going on?" I asked panicking.

"He's outside!" Adrian yelled at me. I gulped, my knee's beginning to shake as I walked over to the window.

"There isn't anybody outside." I said, looking at the dark woods.

"What, are you saying I'm lying!" Adrian yelled at me. In all honesty she looked kind of crazy.

"No, I'm just saying that he isn't out there anymore." I said as calmly as I could.

There was a bang on the window next to me. Adrian and I both jumped and our heads turned slowly towards the window.

Adrian's eyes got to the window before mine, she screamed. I looked and screamed, too.

There was a woman's head hanging in front of the cabin's window.

"Get away from the windows!" Ricky yelled.

He didn't have to tell us twice. Grace, Adrian, and I all ran into one of the bedrooms, Ricky right behind us.

Ricky slammed the door shut and quickly went to the dresser and started moving it towards the door. I quickly went over and helped him.

"Grace, does your dad have a gun stashed away somewhere?" Ricky asked quickly, as he searched through the closet.

"Um no, I don't think so." Grace said thoughtfully. Ricky groaned, frustrated.

"Are you sure?" He snapped.

"No, I'm not sure." Grace said, dropping her head in her hands.

"If he did have a gun, do you know where he might put it?" Ricky asked, a bit calmer this time.

"No." She replied, shaking her head.

"This is just great!" Ricky bellowed loudly. "There is some insane lunatic trying to kill us and we have nothing to protect ourselves with!"

I put my arms around Grace and hugged her.

"It's not her fault Ricky!" I yelled at him. "Yelling at her is not gonna solve anything."

Ricky sighed and nodded his head.

"Look, I'm sorry Grace. I'm probably going to be yelling until we get out of here, so just ignore me." Ricky said, running his hand through his hair.

"It's alright." Grace replied, softly.

We all sat down in a circle on the floor.

"We need to come up with a plan." Ricky said, sighing.

"Why don't we just stay in here until morning?" Adrian asked.

"That would have been a good idea if it was four in the morning, but seeing as it's only midnight..." "We aren't going to be able to keep him out that long." Ricky said quietly.

"Well we can't go outside." Adrian shrieked.

"We have a better chance of getting out of here alive if we leave now." Ricky replied, getting annoyed again.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" I asked, standing up with shaky legs. "Let's get the hell out of here."

I don't know where I got the sudden confidence, but if I was going to make it out of here alive I was going to need it.

Everyone else got up and helped move the dresser. We then walked to the front door and stopped.

"When I open this door, run!" Ricky said strongly.

He counted to three and then threw open the door.

The next thing I knew, I had grabbed Ricky's hand and started running.

"What are you doing?" Ricky screamed.

"Making sure we get out of here alive." I replied and continued to run.

Grace was ahead of us but I couldn't see Adrian. I didn't stop running though, right now it was every man(or lady) for themselves. I would have stopped to make sure Adrian was behind me if my survival instinct hadn't have taken over.

My running slowed about a half and hour later. I was breathing hard, my heart racing. I looked at Ricky who was out of breath also. Grace and Adrian were no where to be seen.

"Ricky, you don't think..." I started before Ricky cut me off.

"No, don't think that way. They just ran a little faster than us, okay?" Ricky said cradling my head in his hands.

"But, what if...." He cut me off again.

"It will be okay, I promise. We are all going to get out of here alive." Ricky said, quietly and confidently. I nodded my head against his chest, but in the pit of my stomach I knew it wasn't over.

* * *

**A/N- It was terrible wasn't it? Nothing to exciting happened in this chapter, but I didn't want to kill off anyone else just yet. Plus, I wanted to put some more Amy/Ricky dialogue in this chapter. Hopefully I did okay! lol. R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back!!lol. I turned 18, aug. 2!! Exciting, I know! **

**The last episode of secret life was amazing!! They better put Amy and Ricky together, soon!!! **

**Before I start this next chapter I want to address a review! **

**Ashlyn13- That is awful, how are they holding up? They are in my prayers!! Oh, and happy belated birthday!**

****

I also want to thank everyone else for their reviews! They make my day!! :D

Okay, I'm done . Here's the next chapter!

* * *

The wind rustled through the tree leaves. A chill went up my spine, even though the night air was warm. I sighed as Ricky and I walked through the woods aimlessly. I was exhausted, thirsty, and scared.

We hadn't seen Grace or Adrian since we left the house two hours ago. I was beginning to think they had suffered the same fate as Ben, dead somewhere in the woods behind us. Ricky kept telling me that everything was alright, that we were all going to make it out of here alive, but I didn't believe it. I was already preparing myself for the worst.

"What time is it?" I asked Ricky, quietly.

He looked at me and sighed, this was the fifth time in about a span of five minutes. I could tell he was getting annoyed, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"It's three fifteen." He said with a sigh.

It was about a whole fifteen seconds before I asked again. Ricky stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me.

"If you ask me what time it is, one more time" He started, balling his hand into a fist at his side. "I will find that lunatic and hand you over, willingly." He finished a slight smile on his face. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Go ahead, at least it would be over." I whispered, wrapping my arms around my torso, an attempt to comfort myself. Ricky's eyes grew wide at my comment, his mouth opening and closing a couple times, in disbelief.

"I was just joking, Amy." He finally said, stupidly. Just because he was didn't mean I wasn't.

"I wasn't." I said, quietly. Ricky looked at me, flabbergasted.

"Amy, you can't be serious." He said, looking at me like I was crazy.

"No, I am." I started, quietly. "We are going to die here, so why not get it over with." I finished, nonchalantly.

"You are crazy!" Ricky yelled, shocked. "We aren't going to die, Amy. I promised and I intend to keep that promise." He finished, strongly.

"You can't promise that, Ricky." I said, slowly. "I'm tired, I have no fight left in me. Can't you understand that, Ricky?" I pleaded.

"No, I can't understand. You can't just give up, I won't let you." Ricky said quietly, but forcefully.

"Why? Why do you care, Ricky?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"Because I love you!" He yelled, his chest heaving.

My eyes grew wide, as I stared at him in complete shock, my mind racing a mile a minute. I didn't believe him though, of course. Why should I? He was dating Adrian, he never showed any interest in me. Of course I was always pretty clueless when it came to Ricky. My eyes darted to his face, then to my feet and back again. I didn't know what to say, or think. I had always loved Ricky, but I always thought it was one-sided. He didn't even love himself, so how could he possibly love me?

"No you don't, Ricky." I said, sadly. I decided I couldn't believe him, he was just trying to stop my suicidal thoughts.

"Yes, I do." Ricky said, getting angry. I laughed.

"You don't even love yourself, Ricky." I said flatly. "Besides, why would you date Adrian if you loved me?" I asked as an afterthought. He sighed.

"Because, I wanted to show you I could be in a honest relationship. I wanted to show you that you could trust me." He said, looking me in my eyes.

I opened my mouth to say something, but stopped when I heard leaves and sticks crunching to the right of me. My eyes squinted as I tried to make out a human sized shape in the dark woods. I screamed as a figure stepped out of the dark, moving towards us.

"Shhhhh, are you trying to get us caught!" A voice whispered harshly. Ricky put his arm around me as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where the hell have you been, Adrian!?" Ricky asked, annoyed but relieved.

"Where the hell have I been?" She asked, loudly. "I've been trying to find you two idiots, for the past two hours! I mean you two ran like you were on fire!" She finished, wiping her hands on the back of her jean shorts.

"Have you seen Grace?" I asked, as I looked behind her. Hoping Grace would come out yelling at us, too.

"No, I haven't seen her. Wasn't she in front of you guys?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, but we haven't seen her." Ricky said quietly, dropping his head sadly.

"You don't think she...." Adrian started, before Ricky cut her off.

"No, she's probably looking for us. We should probably just keep going this way, we should run into her eventually." Ricky said, taking my hand, as he started walking.

We walked in silence for a good twenty minutes before we saw her. She was leaning next a tree, eyes shut, blood trickling down her arm.

"Grace!" I yelled, starting to run towards her. Ricky grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"It might be a trap." Was all he said before Adrian screamed. I turned around to look at her.

A knife was protruding from Adrian's stomach, her eyes wide, as she looked back at me in horror.

* * *

**Okay, so love it or hate it? If there's anything you would like to see happen, tell me and I may add it! Reviews make my day, so make sure you send me one!lol. ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I felt bad for taking so long with the last chapter, so I decided to make it up to you guys! So here's the next chapter, I keep trying to make them longer.**

**Review Answers:**

**sammy55**: **I got the setting from the movie Cabin Fever, but everything else came from my twisted mind!lol**

**Mrs. Ricky Underwood: The answers you seek shall be reviled in this chapter!**

**Enjoy this chapter!!**

* * *

The world seemed to stop as I stared into Adrian's wide eyes. This whole week seemed to be a horrible nightmare, one that I desperately wanted to wake up from. Part of me wanted to run like hell and never stop, not caring if they make it out alive. The other part wanted to grab that bloody knife out of Adrian's stomach and end my own life, but really I was to much of a coward to do that.

It seemed like everything was happening in slow motion as I watched Ricky pulling the knife out of her stomach, which now that I noticed wasn't actually in her stomach, but in her side. She was bleeding profusely, she probably wasn't going to live much longer. I felt bad for her, yes. But if I was being totally honest, I wasn't going to miss her. I know that sounds pretty shitty, but what can I say, I'm being totally honest, for once in my life. I didn't have time for the fake bullshit anymore, my time was limited here.

Adrian and I had never gotten along, we never even tried. Adrian hated that I was Ricky's best friend, I hated that she was his girlfriend. I was there before Adrian and by the looks of it, I was going to be here long after, too. Or at least I hoped.

I was pulled out of my jumbled thoughts when Ricky started yelling at me.

"Amy, are you even listening?! I need your hair tie." He said, impatiently.

"Sorry, here." I said, taking the tie out of my hair and placing it in his large hand.

I had just noticed that he was tending to Grace's arm, he had already tended to Adrian. Grace was shaken up but other than that she seemed to be fine. Adrian however was sobbing and had her hands covering her wound, pushing down. Obviously trying to stop the bleeding. I suddenly felt completely useless, as I watched Ricky. He had just taken charge of the situation without hesitation, while I stood around like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Do you need any help?" I asked Ricky, feeling utterly stupid.

He shook his head, his eyes fixed on Graces arm. "No." Was his short reply. I sighed and walked over to Adrian, she looked like she could use some help.

I kneel-ed down next to her and place my hands on top of hers, adding more pressure to the wound. Adrian looked at me with bloodshot, teary eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine." I said quietly. That seemed to upset her as tears started falling down faster.

"No, it's not. I'm dying!" Adrian yelled, crying.

Before I could say anything else Ricky was pulling me away from Adrian.

"I can take it from here." Ricky said, pushing me to the side. "Go sit with Grace." He added softly.

I felt my face get red hot with embarrassment, as tears stung my eyes as I watched Ricky and Adrian. I couldn't help the jealousy I felt when he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

_He's just doing that because he knows shes going to die. He just told me he loved me! Why do I pick the worst times to get jealous?_

I shook my head as I sat next to Grace.

"How is your arm?" I asked softly. She looked up at me, then to her arm, and grimaced.

"It's been better." She replied with a soft chuckle.

It amazed me that Grace could somehow find humor in this situation, but I was even more surprised when I felt myself lightly laughing with her. After a couple of seconds our light laughter died down. Grace turned and looked at me.

"How long do you think she has left?" Grace asked somberly.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not a doctor, but I would say an hour. Two tops." I said quietly. She nodded her head sadly.

"Grace, how did you get that cut on your arm?" I asked curiously. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I was trying to find you guys." She started, whispering. "I thought I heard something and went to go investigate but it was dark, I tripped. My arm landed on a piece of barbed wire." She finished, shaking her head. "Sometimes I can be so...clumsy." She added, softly touching her injured arm.

We sat in silence for the next couple of minutes. My eyes focused on Ricky and Adrian. Adrian's eyes were closed but I could still see her stomach slowly rising and falling, while Ricky gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"Hello?" Some one called out. My head snapped around to find the body belonging to the voice.

Three men, who looked to be in their mid-twenties, stood behind Grace and I.

"Holy Hell, you guys need some help?" The tallest one asked.

I looked at Grace and then to Ricky as my heart pounded rapidly against my rib cage, and my head thumped from my current headache.

"Yeah, we could defiantly use some help. Thanks." Ricky said gratefully.

"What happened to you guys?" The shortest man asked.

"We are being chased by some lunatic, he killed our friend, and now he's after us." I answered quickly.

"Your shitting me, right?" The tallest one said.

"Does it look like we are fucking kidding, man?" Ricky yelled out, obviously pissed.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just that my girlfriend was killed the other day, and we've been trying to find our way out of here for the last five hours." The tallest one replied.

"I'm sorry..."Ricky said, looking down at Adrian.

"It's alright, what's your name?" He then asked Ricky.

"I'm Ricky" He said looking up. "That's Amy, Grace and this is Adrian." He said pointing us out.

"I'm Derek." The tallest one replied. "This is Jason" He said pointing to the smallest man. "This is Brandon." He replied to the one in the middle. Ricky nodded in acknowledgement.

"My friend Adrian was stabbed a little while ago. Do you guys have anything we could possibly use?" Ricky asked desperately.

Derek shook his head. "Sorry, we left everything except our hunting knife at our cabin."

Ricky sighed as his eyes drifted back down to Adrian. She was bleeding, albeit not as profusely as before. She was starting to look pale, I could tell she wasn't going to make it much longer. As I looked at Ricky I could see that he knew this, too. My heart went out to him, because I knew that even if he didn't love her, he cared deeply for her. I looked at Grace, who had tears in her eyes as she stared at Adrian. I wrapped my arm around her, as we walked up to Ricky and sat around Adrian.

Another five minutes went by before her breath's became ragged, her eyes opening partially. She looked at Ricky and gave a pathetically weak smile before her eyes closed, and her stomach finally stopped rising and falling.

* * *

**The ending sucked, right? Reviews are love! ;D**


	8. Closer

**Chapter 8 - Closer**

It was pretty surreal watching Adrian die. I immediately hugged Ricky, who looked pretty emotionless, obviously in shock. While we were embraced, I could have sworn I felt him press a kiss to the top of my head, but I couldn't be sure.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Derek said quietly from behind us.

I turned my head around and gave him a small, sad smile, nodding my head. I turned my head back to Ricky and looked over his shoulder, where Adrian lied, cold and lifeless. I could hear Grace crying softly beside me, and I couldn't help but think about Ben.

Ben's death had been extremely gruesome, while Adrian's was slow and painful. Then again, I don't know how long Ben suffered but I imagined he was dead before he was dismembered. Well, that is what I hoped happened. But we would never know, and I was thankful for that.

"Come on." Ricky whispered suddenly in my ear, pulling us upright. "Do you know how far we are from the main road?" Ricky then asked Derek. I couldn't help but notice that Ricky had intertwined his fingers with mine.

"No, sorry. I think we should just keep moving North, we have to come across something." He replied. Ricky nodded his head, before looking back at Adrian.

"Sounds like a plan, but I don't want to leave Adrian here like this." Ricky said sadly. Derek nodded in understanding.

"We have a shovel back at the cabin, we could go get it for you." Derek suggested.

Ricky looked back at Adrian, for what seemed like the millionth time. "I would really appreciate it." Ricky then looked at me. "I'll come with you." He added.

My eyes pretty much bulged out of my head. No way in _hell_ was he leaving me.

"No, you guys stay here. It's only about a half hour walk, at most. We won't be gone long." Derek said quickly.

Ricky sighed but nodded his head. "OK," He said in defeat. "and thanks. This means a lot." He added, gratitude filling his quiet voice.

"Your welcome." Derek said before he and the other two men turned around, walking away.

Ricky turned around, glancing at a teary-eyed Grace. He let go of my hand and walked over to Grace, wrapping her in a strong embrace.

"What are we going to do until they get back?" I asked quietly, trying to keep my eyes from looking at Adrian's glassy ones.

"We are going to stay put until the others get back." Ricky replied, while helping Grace up off the ground. "I can't leave Adrian here...Not like this." He added, his eyes making their way to Adrian sadly. I nodded my head in understanding before walking over to him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I meant what I said earlier." He whispered in my ear softly. "I love you." He added seriously, when he saw the confused look on my face.

He cradled my head in his hands, as I shook my head, tears slowly making their way down my face.

Before I could say anything his lips crashed onto mine. At first I resisted, but eventually gave in and kissed back, with as much -if not more- force.

"I love you, too." I whispered against his lips.

It really was a bittersweet moment, with Adrian dieing not even ten minutes ago, and Ben dieing about eleven hours ago.

I wrapped my arms around Ricky's neck tightly, burying my head in his shoulder, breathing in his scent. We stayed this way for a good five minutes before sitting down, my head resting on his shoulder, my eyelids involuntarily sliding closed. I yawned, as Ricky's arm wrapped around mine. "You guys should get some sleep." He said to Grace and I. I shook my head against his warm arm, opening my eyes quickly.

"I'm not tired." I said, fighting to keep my eye's open as I spoke. Grace nodded her head in agreement, looking into the dark tree's surrounding us with a shudder.

"It would help everyone involved if you guys got some sleep... Even if it's just a couple of minutes." Ricky tried to reason. I shook my head again, for what felt like the millionth time.

"Even if I _wanted_ to go to sleep, I couldn't." I replied tiredly. "I don't even want to think about going to sleep until we get home." I added quietly.

Ricky sighed but nodded his head, his eye lids slowly falling. A couple of seconds later and his breathing slowed, as he fell asleep.

I nestled my head deeper into his shoulder as my own eye's fluttered closed, but I didn't sleep. Instead I listened to the wind rustle the tree leaves. The night was eerily quiet.

I forced my eyes back open, looking for Grace. My eyes roamed around me for all of three seconds until I saw her, laying down, her head nestled into her arm. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart. The hairs on the back of my neck rose, something bad was going to happen....... and soon.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update, I kind of dropped a TV on my foot the other day. It's alright, I got a big, ugly bruise on it though. This isn't my longest chapter by any means, but I'm hoping it's a good one. Next chapter is going to be in Grace's Pov! So look for that to be up in the next couple of days! **

**The song I listened to while writing this chapter was Closer by Burn Season. Give it a listen, it is such a great song! R&R!**


	9. Stepping Out Of The Shadows

**Chapter 9 -Stepping Out Of The Shadows**

The sunrise was exquisite this morning. My eyes closed as the suns rays hit my face, temporarily making me forget where I was -and all the horrible things that had happened. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. My throat was insanely dry, and my stomach growled.

There was a light breeze, which made my hair sway around my face. It had to be at least eighty degrees already, and it was only seven. Ricky had buried Adrian about an hour ago. We had been walking for a good thirty minutes, already. It didn't seem like we had made any sort of progress, there was no road in sight.

Derek, Jason, and Brandon were walking with us again. They were pretty quiet, the loudest one being Derek.

Derek wore dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket, even though it was hot out. Jason was wearing jean shorts, a red t-shirt, and black sunglasses. While Brandon wore black swimming trunks, and a white tank.

They were all good looking; Derek being the one to catch my eye. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and had to be about six feet tall. He was kind of the bad boy out of the group.

Jason had dirty blond hair, brown eyes, and was the shortest out of the three men. He kind of reminded me of Ben. Jason seemed like a total sweetheart, from what I could tell. He is very polite and soft spoken.

Brandon had curly, dirty blond hair, green eyes, and was only about and inch or two shorter than Derek. He didn't talk much, he was very reserved. I had caught him checking out Amy a couple times, though. Ricky had caught him once and threw him a dirty look, while wrapping his arm around Amy possessively.

My thoughts wandered to Ben, tears threatening to fall. I couldn't help but think this was god's fault. If he would have been looking out for us, none of this would have happened. Ben and Adrian would still be alive, and we would all be enjoying our summer vacation.

I slowly opened my eyes, automatically shielding my eyes from the glaring sun. I turned so my back was to the sun, and looked back up to the sky. I shook my head, a stray tear falling down my cheek. _  
_

_Why? Why us? Why Ben? Why Adrian? What had they done to deserve such a horrible fate? What did we do to make you so angry? Why were you doing this to us? If you were real you would help us. Protect us. If you were real we wouldn't even be in this situation. I thought you loved us? This isn't love. This is not how you show your children love. Help us. How can you just turn your back on us, when we need you? Did I do something wrong? If I did I'm sorry, very sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry. Just please help us. Dear lord, help us._

I always believed in God, but right now my faith was hanging in the balance. I mean if he was real, then why was he punishing us like this? Ben was a good person. He definitely didn't deserve to die the way he did. Adrian was also a good person, who had made her fair share of mistakes, sure. But, she didn't deserve to die, either. They where both so young, they had their whole lives ahead of them. And now, they were gone.

Plus, we still haven't made it out of these godforsaken woods. And from the looks of it, we wouldn't be out of here for a while.

I massaged my left shoulder-blade; which was now burning slightly. I let a small groan escape my lips as I pivoted my head from side to side, trying to loosen up my neck muscles. My eyes were wide open in anticipation but I was extremely tired. I didn't know how long I could keep going before I fainted from fatigue. I couldn't even remember the last time I slept.

My eyes gazed around me lazily, spotting Amy and Ricky two feet in front of me. Ricky's arm was wrapped around her shoulder, holding her close to his body. Amy's head leaned against his shoulder, as she dragged her feet, trying to keep up with him.

My own legs felt heavy as I, too, dragged myself along. Each step was harder than the last. Every muscle in my body was tense, but that was to be expected. Especially in this situation. I longed for a hot bath, or even a shower at this point. I'd take what I could get.

I thought about my loving, caring mother. My sometimes annoying, nagging but loving, father. My crazy brother, Tom. And my ex-boyfriend, Jack. I still cared for him deeply. I mean how could I not? I thought I was going to marry him at one point. Well, that is until I met Ben. But still, a part of my heart would always belong to him, and that same part of me would always love him.

I wondered what they where doing at this moment; probably still sleeping. I miss them all terribly.

My heart went out to Leo Boykewich, Ben's father. He had lost his wife and now his son, both who were brutally murdered. My heart also went out to Cindy Lee and Ruben Enriquez, Adrian's parents. Ruben had just been introduced into her life, he had missed her first sixteen years. And now he wasn't going to get the chance to try and have a relationship with her. And they would never have a proper goodbye with them. I mean of course they will get to say goodbye, but it won't be a proper one without their bodies. There was no way we'd be able to find Adrian's body again. And well, the remainder of Ben's body will probably be eaten by an animal or animals. That was the sad, but true reality.

I swallowed the bile that rose in my throat. I didn't need to be slowing everyone down by puking. If we kept walking we would eventually make it out of this hell on earth.

I kept walking in silence, trying to gather my thoughts. I really needed to pee, but I was to scared to leave the group. I tried to advert my attention to something else, anything else but the pressure in my bladder. I tried thinking of music lyrics, math problems, bible scriptures, lines in movies, everything. But, I could not get my mind off the building pressure on my bladder. I threw my head back and sighed before I coughed to get someones attention.

Ricky's turned his head around slightly and glanced at me. "Do you need something, Grace?" He asked curiously. I nodded my head vigorously.

"I really have to pee." I said, my face blushing with embarrassment. Ricky nodded his head quickly. Pointing to a spot beyond the tree's.

"Don't go to far, make sure we can hear you." Ricky replied, his eyes quickly looking through the tree's. Making sure the coast was clear.

"Um," I started, my cheeks flushing more. "Amy?" I asked quietly. She picked her head up at me and looked at me with tired eyes. "I don't want to go alone." I finished, hanging my head in shame. To my surprise she agreed and we walked to a secluded part of the woods, far enough so they couldn't see us, but close enough that they could hear us.

"Thanks, Amy." I replied kindly. She gave me a small, sheepish smile before turning around so her back was facing me. Giving me privacy.

I looked around, making sure no one could see me before I finally was able to empty my bladder. I wasn't too thrilled with having to use a leaf as a substitute to toilet paper, leaves weren't the most sanitary things in the world. I pulled my pants back up and wiped my hands on my jeans. "Alright, I'm done." I said, while blowing a piece of hair out of face.

We walked back to the group, I looked around and noticed someone was missing. Jason. "Where's Jason?" I asked, looking around thinking I may have looked over him.

"He's doing the same thing you were just doing." Brandon replied, leaning against the tree nearest to him. I nodded my head, breathing a sigh of relief.

We all pretty much stayed quiet for the next couple of minutes, while we waited for Jason to return. After about five minutes, Ricky looked down at his watch. His eyebrows furrowing.

"It's taking an awful long time for him to piss." Ricky said, worry clouding his voice. Derek shrugged his leather jacket off.

"I'll go check on him." Derek replied, taking off in the direction Jason had went.

Two minutes later Derek re-emerged out of the woods, his face contorted in worry. "I can't find him." He said, looking terrified. Ricky sighed, throwing his head back, rubbing his temples gently. "If something was wrong he would have yelled, right?" Derek asked, looking at Ricky and Brandon.

"Yeah," Brandon started, calmly. "You know Jason, he's probably just messing with us." He finished, his eyes roaming the area in-front of us.

There was a hint of doubt in Brandon's voice. I couldn't shake the feeling that he had fallen prey to the crazed lunatic stalking us.

After about a couple more minutes of waiting, Derek, Brandon and Ricky took off into the woods to look for him. Leaving me and Amy alone.

Amy sat down, putting her hands in her head. I stood still in shock as I looked behind her. A man stood behind her, wearing a red and black flannel jacket, an off-white, dirty, thermal underneath. His face was disfigured. His left eye had been sewed shut. He had a long, dirty grey beard. And long, dark, greasy hair; hair that reached down to his shoulders. He looked at me, tilted his head to the side and smiled at me. It was a cruel, ugly smile. He pointed his axe towards me and then turned around, walking back into the woods.

I wanted to scream and I opened my mouth to but nothing came out. My eyes were pretty much bulging out of my head. I closed my eyes, and all I could see was that cruel smile. I gulped as I snapped open my eyes. I knew he was in the woods, hidden by the tree's. I took a deep breath looking around as my heart pounded against my ribcage.

My eyes flickered across something silver. I focused my eyes on it, and noticed it was Derek's hunting knife. I don't know why it wasn't on him but I didn't care. I walked over to it quietly picking it up. I let my eyes fall over the tree's again, and I made a decision. One that would most likely send me to hell. But, at that moment I didn't care. Hell seemed like a better option than being here.

I walked over to the closest tree and sat down next to it. I looked at Amy and saw her head was still in her hands. I took a shaky breath as I turned over my hand, palm facing up. I put the knife close to the deep blue vein running through my arm, applying pressure as I slid it across my wrist. I gasped as I was overcome with pain, and nausea as blood started to pour out of the cut.

I put the knife into my injured hand and flipped my other hand, palm facing up. Put the bloody knife to my wrist, applying pressure and slicing into my wrist. I became numb to the pain as I watched the blood rapidly run out of the cut. I looked up to the sky with tears falling down my cheeks. "I'm sorry, Jesus." I whispered.

My heart took its last beats as the blood ran out my wrists. I kept my eyes open, still looking at the sky as I took my final breaths.

* * *

**This chapter was incredibly hard to write! It came out longer than I imagined, too. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it really was extremely difficult for me to write. So i'm hoping I didn't disappoint!**

**So a lot of stuff went down in this chapter, Jason going missing, the killer revealing himself and Grace dying. Next Chapter will be back in Amy's Pov! **


	10. Let The Games Begin

**Chapter 10 -Let The Games Begin **

I stared straight ahead, hoping with all my might that I was dreaming. Grace's body limp against the tree in front of me, blood staining the ground underneath her hands. The hunting knife lay forgotten beside her.

"Ricky!" I screamed as loud as I could, in horror. Not even two minutes later Ricky came running out of the woods.

"Amy! What happened? Are you okay?" He asked quickly, terror filling his voice.

I tried speaking but nothing came out, so I just pointed to Grace's dead body. Ricky slowly walked over to her body, kneeling down and putting his ear next to her mouth. He then checked her neck for a pulse before picking up her limp arm, turning it over. Our eyes landing on the prominent slice over her wrist. Over the deep blue vein. He turned his head around to look at me with shocked and saddened eyes.

"How did this happen?" He asked quietly.

I honestly didn't know how it happened. I just sat down with my head in my hands for a couple of minutes, and then I look up and just saw her sitting there. At first I just thought she fell asleep, but when I got closer I noticed the blood. I felt like it was my fault she's dead, even if she did do it herself. If I would have stayed with her while they looked for Jason she would still be alive.

It didn't make sense. Why would Grace take her own life? She believed in God, she was a Christan. Don't they believe that someone who commits suicide is sent straight to hell? Grace would never want to spend eternity in hell. But, what else was I suppose to believe? The guys went to look for Jason, and I sure as hell didn't kill her. If she would have been killed I would have heard something. So, that only leaves suicide. And that still didn't make sense. I mean she seemed fine... well as fine as anyone could be in our situation. She definitely didn't seem like she wanted to end her own life.

Tears stung my eyes as the guilt took over me. I shook my head as I looked at Ricky in confusion and sorrow. He walked over to me and wrapped me into his warm arms. I screamed in sorrow, pain, anguish, and loss. I screamed for Ben. Adrian. And Grace. For Ricky. And for myself. Screamed loud as my arms fell limply against my side, as Ricky held me tightly against him. The guilt consuming me.

"It's my fault." I cried into his shoulder. I felt him shake his head as he held me closer.

"It's not your fault, Amy. Don't blame yourself." Ricky said soothingly. I shook my head in response.

"Yes, it is! I could have stopped her! I didn't even notice..." I trailed. A violent sob racking my body.

"Shh, there is nothing we can do for her now. We will mourn later, when we are home and safe. Right now we can only focus on getting out of here. Alive. Grace wouldn't want you blaming yourself. You know that right, Ames?" He asked, tenderly running his hand down my back.

I nodded my head because he was right, like always. If Grace was here she would scold me for the way I was acting. Especially when we were being hunted by a psycho path.

"I'm sorry." I replied, hiccuping. The tears slowly stopping.

He pulled back, looking at me, before he pressed his lips tenderly on mine. I, of course, returned the kiss. Who wouldn't? Kissing Ricky made me temporarily forget everything going on around us. As I was kissing him I was reminded of a line in one of the TV shows I watched. Something about the brain, or was it body, craving intimacy in stressful situations. Yeah, it was something like that. That's exactly what I wanted at this very second. Call me crazy, but I did.

I pulled Ricky impossibly closer, running my hands down his chest. When I started tugging his shirt he pulled away.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his eyes wide in shock and curiosity.

"Just shut up and go with it, Ricky." I replied before crashing my lips on top of his.

At this point my hands seemed to have a mind of their own, tugging his shirt upwards, over his head. It fell to the ground carelessly. Ricky's hands made their way down my neck, down my arms, before landing on my hip. He toyed with the hem of my shirt, making me groan in frustration. He laughed against my lips before slowly, almost teasingly, pulling my shirt up.

Just before he pulled my shirt over my head we were rudely interrupted.

"We found Jason!" Someone yelled from in the woods, sounding a good forty yards away. Ricky and I jumped apart. I pulled my shirt back down while Ricky frantically pulled his shirt back down over his head.

Three minutes later the three men reappear behind the tree's beside us. I couldn't help but blush, even though they had no idea we almost had sex.

"What happened to her?" Derek asked, his voice raising an octave.

"She committed suicide." Ricky said solemnly. I lowered my head in shame. I couldn't believe I almost had sex with Ricky while Grace's dead body lay only thirty feet away.

Before Derek or anyone else could reply there was a noise behind us. Our heads all turned in unison, our eyes landing on a crazy looking man. My heart jumped into my throat.

This had to be the man that was torturing us. He had an axe, he wearing a thermal underneath a red flannel jacket. His hair was long, greasy, tangled and extremely dirty. From the looks of it this man hadn't been in a shower for a very long time. His face was hideous, and that was putting it nicely. His left eye looked like it was sewn shut and the right side of his face looked like it had been torn off. He had a long, dirty grey beard. He smiled at us. It was cruel, menacing, evil, disgusting smile.

"Holy shit!" Ricky whispered, his eyes wide and jaw dropped.

He took a step toward us. "This is the part where you run." The man said, the same smile plastered on his face.

It felt like my heart was going to explode out of chest it was beating so fast. I was aware of the ear piercing scream that escaped my lips, but before I could do anything else Ricky grabbed my arm and pulled me. We started running crazy fast. All of us trying to out run the other. We were again in survival mode. The only person I cared about was Ricky, the other three men could die, just as long as we survived. Those three guys had the same mentality, I'm sure.

Meanwhile, that crazy psycho path watched as they all ran away from him, his smile growing wider.

"Let the games begin." He said, his laughter filling the silent woods.

* * *

**First, I just want to say I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Totally not my fault though, I swear! The thing I was using to connect me to the Internet died on me! But, I'm back now! I would have posted this earlier but its Sunday, football Sunday. Had to watch my Steelers play!lol. Can't believe they lost! :( **

**Did you guys catch the Harper's Island refrence? I totally loved that show, I bought it on DVD!lol. Hated the ending though!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Leave me reviews! **


	11. We're Going Down

**Chapter 11- We're Going Down**

My legs were going to give out any second. We had to have been running for at least three hours already, that's what it felt like anyways. I was extremely tired. I couldn't even remember the last time I slept, maybe three days ago. Surely, I wouldn't be able to go much longer without sleep. We had lost Brandon, Derek, Jason about two miles back. And we still weren't any closer to civilization; we might actually be further away now than we were when we first left the cabin.

I felt my self slow down involuntarily, finally stopping to catch my breath. Ricky stopped and turned to look at me.

"What are you doing? We have to get out of here." He said, his chest heaving as he, too, tried to catch his breath.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm tired, Ricky." I said out of breath, voice cracking. He walked over to where I was, hunched over gulping in air.

"Don't say that, Amy. We have to get out of here. Think about your family." He replied, looking at me. I shook my head and glared up at him.

"How can you stand there and be so calm when we are being chased by some lunatic that wants us dead?" I asked, my fear turning into anger.

"Because, someone has to be thinking rationally. And since your obviously not thinking rationally, I have to." He replied his voice slightly rising.

"I don't see your rational thinking getting us any closer to home." I snapped. His eyes lit up in anger, his hands balling into fists. I jumped when his fist slammed into a near by tree.

"Shit." He cursed loudly. I cringed, feeling bad for antagonizing him.

I quickly walk over to him, taking his hand into mine, examining it. I touched his red knuckles gently, watching his face as he winced.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I looked back down at his injured hand. He sighed.

"It's not your fault. I just have a short fuse right now." He replied. I nodded my head before raising his hand up to my lips, placing a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

"That's understandable. These last couple of days have been pretty fucked up." I said, my eyes meeting his as I let his hand drop from mine.

He nodded in agreement, a comfortable silence washing over us.

"Do you think things will ever be the same?" I asked quietly. Ricky looked at me with sad, tired eyes.

"No. Things will never be the same, Amy. We found Ben dismembered, we watched Adrian die, Grace killed herself, and now there's a fucking psycho trying to kill us. Things might, _might_, get somewhat normal years from now, but not any time soon. Jeez, I'm already in therapy, and now I'm going to need who knows how much more. We're both going to need years and years of therapy." He replied with a frown.

"We aren't going to need to worry about therapy if we're dead." I replied nonchalantly. Ricky shook his head again angrily.

"We aren't going to die, Amy. We are going to make it home. We have to..." He trailed, his voice wavering. I nodded my head, not really believing him though. I could see that he wasn't so sure anymore, either. But, I didn't want to spend the rest of the time we had left on this earth fighting.

"Well, this has been very entertaining. To bad I have to kill you now." A voice said from behind me.

I didn't dear look behind me, my eyes locking with Ricky's as his eyes were wide with shock. Ricky's eyes darted to mine quickly. He had a very determined look on his face as he looked behind me. "Go, Amy." He said, not looking at me.

"What? I'm not leaving you." I said frantically, my heart pounding in my ears. He looked at me lovingly.

"I have to end this. Run, Amy. And don't stop until you are safe." He said with a quiet confidence. Tears clouded my vision. Was he crazy?

"Don't do this, Ricky. I need you." I pleaded, a stray tear falling down my face.

"I'll be fine. I love you, Amy." He said quietly, his eyes still fixed on the man behind me. I went to argue but he stopped me before I can get any words out. "Go. Now." He said loudly making me jump.

I took one more look at Ricky and I knew he wasn't joking. So, I did what he told me to do. I ran; ran until I didn't think I could run anymore. I stopped for a brief second to catch my breath. At this point tears were falling rapidly and I was surprised I managed to make it this far without breaking down. I prayed that Ricky was alive, that he would come running out of the tree's behind me, smiling. But, of course, this is me; and I always came to the worst conclusions first. So, of course, I already believed he was dead. So, now I took a quick second to mourn before I had to run again. Because, the last thing Ricky had asked of me was to run until I was safe, and I was going to honor his last request. Even if I died trying.

I took a deep breath, my eyes scanning around the area making sure I was alone. I gasped, relief washing over me as I saw what looked like a cabin about thirty feet from me. I instantly ran to it, thanking god it wasn't our cabin. I didn't know what I would do if I ended up back there. I ran up the three steps before slamming my fist on the wooden door rapidly.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Please, I need help." I yelled, hoping to god someone was staying there. I sighed in defeat after a had banged on the door about a million times with no answer. I turned around and went to walk down the stairs when I heard the door open up behind me.

"What the hell is going on out here? It's only nine, I'm on vacation. I don't need teenage punks banging on my door this early in the morning." I heard a voice say from behind me. My head snapped around. A man in his forty's stood in the doorway. He had a t-shirt and jeans on; which looked like he had slept in them.

"I'm sorry. I need help, my boyfriend...He told me to run until I was safe.. He was trying to protect me... I don't know what happened to him... Our friends our dead... I'm scared." I said quickly, my voice breaking every now and then. My emotions getting the best of me as I thought about Ricky. The man looked at me like I had three heads.

"Damn, I knew I had too much to drink last night." I heard him say to himself. "Can you repeat that, Miss? I don't think I heard you correctly." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"We came here for our summer vacation last week. We found my friend, Ben, dismembered. Our car got totalled before we could leave, so we decided to run. But, then, our friend Adrian got stabbed and she died. Then, we meet a couple of guys, who I guess had some lunatic chasing them, too, and then my other friend Grace committed suicide. Then, this lunatic comes out and tells us to run, we lost the three guys we meet. Then, my boyfriend Ricky and I stop to catch our breath and that lunatic is there behind me and my boyfriend tells me to run. And I don't know what happened to him. I don't know what to do. I have to find him. I can't just leave him here. I'm scared." I replied, breaking down at the end.

The man looks at me with wide eyes for a second before shaking his head. "Holy Hell. Miss, I'm sorry to hear that. I have a car, it's parked behind the cabin. I'll give you a ride into town and we will get the cops. It won't take us long, we are only about five minutes from the main road." He replied, helping me up off the ground.

"We are only five minutes from the main road?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, why?" He asked, confused. My heart sunk. I couldn't have been running that long, I'm way to tired to have been running very long. We must not have been that far from this cabin, which means if I wouldn't have stopped to catch my breath we more than likely would have ran right to the road. If Ricky was dead it was all my fault. I couldn't believe it. The tears fell faster and my legs wobbled. I felt completely defeated. I just wanted to lie on the ground and die. I don't think I can go on without Ricky. Especially since his death would be my fault, and I wouldn't blame anyone if they blamed me.

I followed the man to his car. My head hung low, my shoulders slumped. I had given up hope, I had been defeated. And I knew if Ricky was found dead, I wouldn't be alive much longer after that. I wasn't built to deal with this kind of shit. I couldn't deal with all of the death's, almost dieing. And, so, I vowed to myself if they found Ricky, dead, I would to join him.

* * *

**For some reason I just want to erase this whole chapter and start again. I'm thinking about making the next chapter the end of the story, I'll make it super long though. I might write an epilogue to it, I'm not sure yet. I think most of the people that started off following this story left for better ones out there. lmao! Don't worry though, after I'm done with this story I am going to finish my other Ramy one and maybe start a new one. So be on the lookout! **

**sammy55- I do not at all mind! I really appreciate the fact that you asked me first. When you do write it message me so I check it out! =]**

**Reviews are love! But, for some reason I'm not getting many anymore. =[ Yes, I'm trying to make you guys feel guilty! Just messin! ;]**


	12. All The Right Moves

**Chapter 12- All The Right Moves**

The sirens wailed and the lights flashed in front of me. I stared out the passenger window in a daze, clinging onto the last shred of hope I still had; that somehow Ricky had managed to survive. I was emotionally and physically drained. I don't even know how I managed to retell the story to the police without breaking down. I guess the possibility of Ricky being alive gave me the strength to recite everything to the police semi-calmly.

The car pulled to a stop next to Grant's cabin. Grant was the man who was staying at the cabin I had stumbled upon. Two police officers emerged from their car in front of us, looking back at us as we pulled to a stop. I took a deep breath, my hand on the door handle, before pulling the handle towards me, letting myself out. The officers looked at me expectantly.

"Ms. Juergens, we need you to show us the way. Can you do that for us?" Officer Dunn asked. I nodded my head a little hesitant. I wasn't one hundred percent sure I could lead them in the right direction, I mean it's not like I left a trail of bread crumbs, but I would do my damned best.

I looked back at Grant and said a quick thank you before heading into the direction I came.

I folded my arms across my chest as I walked, starting to fill cold, even though it was ninety-five degree's out. My limbs ached but I pushed through the pain and walked quicker, more determined than ever to find Ricky. I felt semi-safe knowing the officers both had guns and stun guns on them, but if that psycho was still alive there was still a chance he could attack the police when they weren't looking and then come after me.

We were walking for a good five minutes and I was starting to feel helpless. I had no clue what direction I ran from when I left, and I wasn't aware if it was a straight shot to Grant's cabin from where we separated. My walking gradually slowed as my eyes frantically searched for something familiar.

"Ms. Juergens?" The older gentleman; Sheriff Mills asked. "Is something wrong?" He tried again, when I didn't answer him.

Hope burned through my every bone as I saw a familiar tree. The only reason I remembered it was because it was shaped so weirdly. I started running now, and I could hear the officers running behind me, yelling at me to slow down as they tried to keep up.

I reached the tree and spun around my eyes searching for any sign of Ricky. I started running again, calling out Ricky's name. I stopped suddenly when I noticed my surroundings. It was the exact spot I had ran away from Ricky, regrettably. I looked around, but didn't see him anywhere. I started walking forward and saw an axe laying on the ground. I gasped and screamed for Ricky louder.

The officers finally caught up to me and I pointed to the axe. The men exchanged glances, and I had a strange feeling that they hadn't believed me until now. I heard the men exchange words, but I wasn't listening, my mind was focused on finding Ricky.

One of the officers tapped on my shoulder, making me momentarily turn around. Officer Dunn pointed to the right of me and I saw a body on the ground, but I couldn't tell who it was from this far back. I went to walk in front of the officer but he grabbed my arm and told me to stay behind him. We slowly walked closer to the body, my mind racing a mile a minute. I was praying and making deals with God. I know that making deals with God sounds silly but I would do anything to make sure Ricky was alive.

We took a couple more steps forward and I could finally tell who the body on the ground belonged to. I could see the red and black flannel jacket, and the long dirty hair. I blinked back the tears of joy/relief, and put my hand on the officers shoulder. "That's him. That's the guy who killed my friends." Officer Dunn nodded and looked back at the corpse. There was a puddle of his own blood underneath him. The smell was sicking and I had to swallow the bile that crept up my throat, but I could feel the relief wash over me. I heard rustling coming a few yards to the right of me and my heart sped up. Officer Dunn noticed the movement, too, and we began walking in the direction the noise came from.

"Who's there?" Officer Dunn asked loudly, his gun still raised. I wanted him to desperately put the gun down. I didn't need him accidentally shooting Ricky, if he was still alive.

More rustling and a groan. I heard Officer Dunn yell at me to stop but I didn't listen. "Ricky?" I called out desperately.

I started getting closer to the noise but I tripped over something and landed face first into the ground. My headache became ten times worse. I picked up my head and spit out little pieces of dirt that managed to make their way into my mouth. I looked around to see what the heck I tripped on when I noticed a foot sticking out of some long grass. I picked myself off the ground and quickly made my way over. As I got closer I could make out the clothes and I almost jumped up and down in happiness.

I looked down at him, making sure he was okay, before quickly kneeling down beside his head. "Ricky? Oh my god! Thank God your alive!" I whispered as I tenderly touched his face. His eyes opened slowly, taking in his surroundings. I noticed a bump on his forehead and frowned. I guess I was so happy to see him I didn't notice it. Though, I don't know how I didn't. It was pretty big.

"Amy?" He asked doubtfully. I smiled.

"It's me. What happened to you?" I asked worriedly. He tried sitting up but immediately lied back down.

"I thought I told you to run? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I did. I found a cabin not too far away from here." I said, relief completely washing over me now.

"Ms. Juergens, you shouldn't be running off by yourself." Officer Dunn said, finally finding me. Ricky glanced up at me and then to the officer. He didn't say anything, it was almost as if he had been stunned momentarily.

"Are you okay, Ricky? Does anything hurt?" I asked worried. He nodded his head and winced. My eyes opened wide in shock as I looked over him again. My eyes stopped when it reached his left arm, there was a deep cut on his forearm. I instantly felt bad for not noticing it sooner. Officer Dunn got his two way radio and started telling Sheriff Mills that we found Ricky and had him get medical assistance.

I sat next to Ricky as we waited for the ambulance to arrive. We didn't have to wait long before I heard the sirens wailing loudly into the silent woods. I wanted nothing more than to ask him what happened when I left, but didn't want to ask to soon. I knew he would tell me when he felt up to it. And to be honest, I wasn't to sure I wanted to know what happened. Sometimes not knowing is best.

The paramedics rushed to our side. Officer Dunn ushering me away from Ricky, so I wasn't in their way. I followed Officer Dunn as we made our way back to his car.

"Stay here," He said sitting me in the passenger seat, leaving the door open. "I'll be back in a second." He finished, waiting till I nodded my head before leaving.

The next forty-eight hours went by in a blur. With police questioning, trying to help the police find Ben's, Adrian's, and Grace's body, calling my mother, talking to my father, fretting over Ricky's health, calling Ricky's foster mother for him, I was completely worn out. My parent's were on their way down here now, they'd be here sometime tomorrow night.

The police didn't find any of their body's, so they were going to take search dog's out with them this time. They had taken some blood from the crazy psycho's body to get his DNA. They told me they wouldn't get the results in for another couple of days. I was waiting very impatiently for any news on the man. We had no answers as to why he went after my friends, and that pissed me off immensely.

Today was the twenty-eighth of June, my parents would be arriving later on today and I was pretty much dreading it. I had talked to my mother last night and we decided Ricky would go home with us, because Margret couldn't make it down here. She had fallen down the stairs sometime last week, breaking her left leg. Ricky was fine, he had a bruise on his forehead and he had to get stitches on his left forearm, other than that he was healthy. He, of course, like me still wasn't sleeping. He refused medication to help him sleep, he told me he knew if he fell asleep he'd see their faces and he didn't think he could handle that.

I didn't blame him of course, because, I, too, didn't want to see their faces haunting my dreams. I think out of all of them Grace's death was probably the worst for me, only because I could have stopped her. I felt bad for every-ones parents', I can't even imagine what's going through their minds right now. So far, I know they called Ben's father, and Grace's parent's but they couldn't get in touch with Adrian's.

They went out and looked for their bodies again. They didn't have any luck, really. They found blood samples at three different places but there where no bodies.

My parent's broke down when they saw me. Hugging me so hard I couldn't breath, not that I minded, I was probably hugging them just a hard. I didn't tell them everything yet, I just told them the basics. When they heard what Ricky did they started crying some more and instantly wanted to see him. When they thanked him he got pretty emotional but didn't really cry. I could tell he was trying to be strong, but I could tell it wouldn't be long until he finally cracked under the pressure.

My parent's talked to Officer Dunn and Sheriff Mills a lot. I vividly remember my parents talking about me seeing grief counselors when I got home, and getting me an appointment with a therapist soon after. I didn't fight them on anything, knowing it would be good for me to talk to someone. I told them I wanted Dr. Fields as my therapist, he was Ricky's. Ricky even mentioned something about going together every once in a while, he thought it might help us.

I still couldn't get over the fact that I had even found Ricky. I mean I had no idea where the heck I was when I left him but I somehow managed to find him. I guess you could say I made all the right moves. I think my subconscious led me to Ricky, I honestly believe that. Because, I suck at directions and I can get lost at a drop of a hat but I managed to find him in the middle of the woods. It just didn't make sense.

Ricky and I hadn't had much time to talk since we found him and I really needed to. I didn't particularly want to talk about what happened, I just needed someone to talk to, even if it was about nothing. I craved for some form of normalcy but I knew I wouldn't have that for a long time. I was already preparing myself for the media attention once we got home. Officer Mills already talked to us about how to handle it. I already knew I wasn't going to talk about it with any reporters or anybody besides my family or Ricky, for that matter. Of course, I knew Grace's parents, Ben's father, and Adrian's parents will want us to tell them what happened and I would tell them because I owed them that much, but that didn't make it any less frighting. I was deathly afraid that they'd get angry at Ricky or I for being the only survivors.

Though, I guess you could say that was pretty much inevitable. They had every right to be angry, and that anger would be pointed toward us because we were the last people to see them alive. But, I just wasn't ready to handle that. I don't think I could sit across from their parents while I recollect everything that happened. I was already feeling extremely guilty, and I don't know if I could handle any more guilt. Ricky and I had decided we'd tell their family's together, because we both didn't think we'd be able to tell them separately.

We finally found about the psycho that killed our friends. His name is Daniel Mason, the state police had been looking for him for five years. He was the prime suspect in the murder of Sarah Boykewich- Ben's mother. To say I was shocked was an understatement. The police said they were pretty sure he wanted to kill Ben and his father but didn't get a chance to until now. He was waiting for the right moment, and that moment just happened to be during our summer vacation. They told us it didn't appear that he had any intention on killing the rest of us until we found Ben's body.

They talked to Ben's father. And apparently, Sarah use to be engaged to Daniel and they were suppose to run off together but she changed her mind at the last moment and ran away. She met Leo and fell in love with him, and eventually got pregnant. Daniel found out about it and plotted his revenge for years. The only reason he waited so long to carry out his revenge was because he went to a mental institution for ten years after killing a little girl.

We were finally home a week later, I think Ricky and I had a combined total of ten hours of sleep so far. Each time I closed my eyes I saw their faces, and I saw his menacing face. I had already woken up twice to puke after my nightmares. My parents were excessively worrying, I didn't blame them. I didn't even recognize myself when I looked in the mirror anymore. I would see glimpses every now and again, but most of the time I looked like a walking corpse. From what I could tell Ricky was the same way. I wanted to see him but my parents wouldn't let me out of their sight for more than a second.

My sister, Ashley, cried when I came home. She told me she loved me and she wouldn't fight with me ever again. She had been watching me like a hawk, too.

Honestly, most days I felt like I was just a circus act for my family. Every-time I ate or fell asleep for a second they would be so enthusiastic. I just wanted to be treated normal again.

The media was worse. We couldn't go anywhere because there was always a news reporter waiting to bombard us, and our phone rang non-stop. We couldn't turn on the news because our local news stations talked almost non-stop about the killings.

Hell, news reporters were willing to do just about anything to score an interview from either Ricky or I. They would probably even settle for an interview from my parents or sister at this point. Every reporter wanted to be the first one to get the scoop, while the story was still hot of course. Because, if they didn't get the interviews soon people would stop talking about it and would forget about us. So, right now they were pretty much willing to sell their souls for our interviews.

I longed to talk to Ricky, privately. We have talked on the phone on multiple occasions but someone was always in the next room, no doubt listening. But, for right now I'd just have to endure my family for a little while longer, until they see that I'm alright. It really felt like they were smothering me twenty-four seven.

Talking to Ben's father and Adrian's parents had been tough, but not anywhere near as tough as talking to Marshall and Kathleen. If Ricky hadn't been there with me I don't think I would have had enough strength to talk to them. Even though they had been the hardest to talk to they happened to be the most understanding. Kathleen had walked over to me and hugged me tightly. She told me it wasn't my fault and that Grace wouldn't want me carrying around all this guilt. Adrian's mother, Cindy, had been the most vicious. Blaming us for talking her into going, even though Grace was the one who asked her. I was just glad to get talking to them out of the way.

My first day of therapy was tough. Dr. Fields was amazingly patient and understanding and I could see why Ricky always talked about him so highly. We didn't talk about what happened, though. We just talked about general things to make me feel more comfortable before we gradually started talking about Ben, Adrian, and Grace. I laughed and cried as I shared some of my favorite memories I had of them.

Going with Ricky for the first time was definitely easier. It was the first time we had actually seen each-other since we got home and I was overwhelmed by how much I had missed his presence. We were close before everything happened but now we were impossibly closer now. The tragedy connected us together in ways I never thought possible.

It had been a month since we got back and school was just around the corner. I didn't think the first day could get hear soon enough. It's not that I love school, it's just something that's familiar and normal. My parents kept telling me that I didn't have to go back to school right away if I didn't want too, but I couldn't stand being cooped up in the house any longer. It was starting to feel like a jail cell.

Sleep was still came in short spurts. I really didn't eat much anymore, I've already lost ten pounds since I got home and my mother was worried about my health. So, most days I'd try and eat a little but even a little bit of food was hard to stomach. Ricky had even commented about my eating habits one afternoon while he was over. It had been the second time he had been over and every-time he was around I felt fifty percent better.

School was harder to get through than I imagined. It was difficult not seeing Ben, Grace or even Adrian in the halls anymore. The first day back Ricky and I had helped each-other get through our first three classes before we left. My mom and Ricky's foster mother, Margret, had somehow managed to get me and Ricky in the same classes, which helped immensely.

About three months after we got home my grandmother, Mimsy, died. My mother had to fly to arrange her funeral and I had managed to talk my father and sister into going with her. I would have went but I didn't think I could handle seeing another dead body. Ricky helped me persuade them into going by telling them he'd stay with me until they got back.

Ricky and I had grown a lot closer in those three days. We slept in the same bed, cuddled up closely together, giving us our first full nights of sleep. The first morning I woke up actually feeling refreshed and more lively. I laughed more in those three days than I did in the past three months. I knew now that if I wanted things to start feeling and going back to normal I would need Ricky. I needed Ricky as much as I needed normalcy. And I was determined to have both. And maybe someday I will, but for right now I was content with what I had. Ricky was alive, my family was alive, I was alive and healthy, so really my life's just beginning and I can't let what happened stop me from living my life.

* * *

**This chapter actually didn't take that long to write. I'm thinking about writing an alternate ending, but if you guys think this one is fine then I wont. If you do want the alternate ending do you want me to post it next or after the epilogue? Did you guys catch the other Harper's Island references? Sheriff Mills, Officer Dunn, and Sarah Boykewich?? **

**I'm sad now guys! =[ This story is almost done! **


	13. Epilogue: Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

**Epilogue: Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now**

I put the last candle in the Sponge Bob Square Pants themed cake with a smile. I knew he was going to love his cake, and no doubt love his present just as much.

"You ready, Ames?" Ricky asked, popping his head into the kitchen. I nodded my head.

"Just about. All I have to do is light the candles and then I'll be in." I answered with a smile. Ricky frowned.

"You mean I have to go back in there by myself?" Ricky asked with a slightly worried tone. I laughed.

"It's a bunch of five year old kids, Ricky. You will be fine." I replied, still laughing.

"They are a bunch of animals. Animals that seriously want some cake, so you'd better hurry." Ricky said, a big smile making it's way onto his face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm coming." I said, shooing him away quickly.

I quickly lit the candles and made my way into the dinning room, making sure I didn't trip over anything. The last thing I needed right now was a Sponge Bob Square Pants cake smashed into the carpet. I already had a big enough mess to clean up as it was.

As soon as I arrived with the cake the children started screaming enthusiastically. Ricky ushered everyone to the table as I set the cake in front of the birthday boy. His eyes lit up when he saw his cake and he looked up at me with a grin that made my heart melt. I stood to the right of him, trying to stop him from blowing out the candles too early. He waited impatiently as we sang Happy Birthday to him before he blew out his candles.

"Birthday Boy gets the first piece." I said to the small group of children. "What piece do you want, sweetie?" I asked, looking down at him. He looked down at the cake.

"That piece, Mommy." He said pointing to Sponge Bob's head. I laughed and cut the piece, before cutting pieces for the other five children. Then I cut me and Ricky a piece.

I let out a long sigh as I took a bite of the chocolate cake, thanking my lucky stars he wanted chocolate cake instead of vanilla. I wasn't too keen on vanilla cake for some reason, even though I liked vanilla ice cream. I was also just really happy to sit down for a while and get off my feet.

Ricky sat down in the chair next to me as he happily ate his cake. "This is going way to smoothly." Ricky said, darting his eyes back and forth between all the kids suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"No one has cried, gotten hurt, broke, or spilled anything. These kids are up to something, I swear." Ricky replied. I looked at him for a second to see if he was being serious but I couldn't tell.

"You aren't serious? Are you?" I asked skeptically. Just because none of that has happened doesn't mean their up to something. He looked at me and smiled.

"I am, actually. I'm being paranoid aren't I?" He asked, shaking his head. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Yeah, you are. There five, Ricky. I'm mean come on." I replied still laughing.

"I know, but little Susie over there is evil." He replied, looking at the small girl with a cautious expression. The little girl turned around and smiled at Ricky. "See! It's like she has super hearing or something." He finished looking a tad frightened.

"Your being ridiculous. Besides just because she has 'super hearing' doesn't make her evil." I said, looking at Susie. Sometimes Ricky could be so....weird.

"Mommy, is it present time yet?" The little boy asked, tugging on my shirt impatiently. I turned towards him with a smile.

"Are you all done with your cake, John?" I asked, looking at his face. He had cake on his face and some icing on his shirt.

"Yes, mommy. Now can we pretty please open up my presents? He asked, using his puppy dog eyes to get me to say yes. I laughed.

"Don't you want to get cleaned up first?" I asked, looking down at his soiled shirt. He shook his head no.

"I want to open presents!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, you can open your presents now." I said sweetly. I watched as he jumped up and down happily, making my heart burst with pure love and happiness.

We gathered the children into the living room where there was an array of wrapped presents out on the coffee table. He sat down on the sofa and his friends gathered around him, curious to see what he got. John looked up at me and pointed to one of the presents, asking if he could open it. I nodded my head and watched as he tore off the wrapping paper, revealing a red fire truck. My mother had bought if for him and had mailed it out to us a week ago.

Three minutes later and all the presents were unwrapped. Wrapping paper scattered around the living room floor as he and his friends looked at his new toys. I grabbed the present next to me, which I had hidden earlier that day and handed it to John.

"This one is from me and your father." I said as Ricky came up behind me and wrapped his arm around me. He quickly unwrapped the gift and jumped up and down excitedly.

"This is just what I wanted!" He squealed happily, before running up to Ricky and I and hugged our legs. "Thanks, mommy and daddy. Your the best!" He finished and hopped his way to his friends, holding his new Vtech SpongeBob Learning Pal close to his chest.

I smiled up at Ricky as he kissed the top of my head tenderly, both of us happy because John was happy and enjoying his birthday. The rest of the day went by smoothily, the party ending at five. John played with his brand new toys as I cleaned up, well tried to clean up anyways. Ricky did most of the cleaning while he had me sit down and relax.

We put John to bed around nine, which was harder than usual, because he wanted to stay up and play. He thought someone might still his toys if he left them alone for too long. Now, I stood in the kitchen, cutting myself a piece of cake.

"If you wanted a piece of cake you could have told me. I would have gotten it for you." Ricky said, leaning on the counter.

"You have done enough for me today, Ricky. I like doing things for myself, you know." I replied feeling a little agitated.

"I know but I like taking care of you, besides you know you aren't suppose to be on your feet that much." He said with a sigh. I turned around with my newly cut piece of cake.

"I know you do, Ricky. It's just, I'm going a little stir crazy. I love taking care of you and John, but now your taking care of me and it makes me feel useless." I said sadly. Putting my cake down on the table, no longer wanting it.

"Your not useless, Ames. Your still taking care of John and I, and your also taking care of our daughters now." He replied, wrapping his arms around me comfortingly.

"I know, I know." I said, putting my head on his shoulder. "It's just something I'm not getting use to. With John I could do just about everything I did when I wasn't pregnant, but with the twins I have to be extra careful. And to make matters worse I'm twice as fat, I don't know why your still with me. I'm a beach wale." I finished. Ricky pulled away from me and smiled.

"Your not fat, Ames. Your still as sexy as you were five, six years ago. And you know I love you." He replied, picking up my left hand showing me my wedding rings. "Your my wife, and I will always love you. Whether your fat or skinny." He replied with a smirk, making me punch him on his arm lightly as I laughed.

"You always know how to cheer me up." I replied, hugging him before grabbing my cake and sitting down.

Ricky sat down next to me and pulled my feet onto his chair. I moaned as he started massaging my feet, he definitely knew how to make me feel better. I rested my head on the back of the chair and closed my eyes.

It had been almost six years since our friends had been murdered. It was still hard at times but Ricky and I had made our own normalcy. Those three days my family had been gone for Mimsy's funeral, Ricky and I had made love and conceived John. My parents were not happy but helped us through the pregnancy. John was born the second of June in two-thousand and ten. John being born in June helped with the coping process but also made it more difficult. It helped because it brought joy to that dreadful month and it hurt because it made me feel like I was moving forward too soon.

We were so busy taking care of John that month that it helped take our minds off of what happened but we never forgot. Even now I still wake up from time to time in a cold sweat, shaking. Ricky did on occasion, too, but, we both finally felt that it was okay to move on. We would never forget them or what happened but we finally let go and moved on.

We had moved to New Jersey a little after my nineteenth birthday, at the time we moved it was to try and run from the memories. We had thought moving would be the best option, we wanted to get away from California, from where they lived when they where alive. And it has helped, we can focus solely on John, and our daughters that have yet to be born. We aren't the survivors anymore, we are just a young, but normal family.

It was always hard around holidays and birthdays when our family wasn't around, but we made it work. Sending each-other e-mails, cards, and letters. Talking to them on the phone and we even bought a web cam so John could see his grandparents and his Aunt Ashley. Our families have already made arrangements to fly up to New Jersey when the twins are born, that's why they weren't at John's birthday party today. We were expecting the twins in one month. They were due July tenth, and we couldn't wait to see them. Even John was excited to be getting two sisters.

"Hey, Ricky?" I asked, my eyes slowly opening. Ricky looked up from my feet and smiled.

"Yeah, Ames?" He asked curiously.

"Do you ever think about the future. I mean with everything that happened... Do you think it will ever tear us apart?" I asked quietly. He looked at me with a serious expression.

"We've gotten this far, Amy. Nothings gonna stop us now." He replied getting up and giving me a kiss, before picking me up bridal style and taking me to our bedroom.

Ricky was right, nothing was gonna stop us now. Not when we've gotten this far, together. And we'd get through the rest of our lives....Together.

Looking in your eyes I see a paradise  
This world that I found is too good to be true  
Standing here beside you, want so much to give you  
This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you

Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care 'bout that  
Put your hand in my hand baby, don't ever look back  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart

And we can build this dream together,  
Standing strong forever  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers,  
We'll still have each other  
Nothing's gonna stop us,  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
Woh woh oh

I'm so glad I found you, I'm not gonna lose you  
Whatever it takes, I will stay here with you  
Take it to the good times, see it through the bad times  
Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do

Let 'em say we're crazy, what do they know  
Put your arms around me baby, don't ever let go  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart

And we can build this dream together,  
Standing strong forever  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers,  
We'll still have each other  
Nothing's gonna stop us,  
Nothing's gonna stop us

Ooh, all that I need is you,  
All that I ever need  
And all that I want to do,  
Is hold you forever,  
Forever and ever

And we can build this dream together,  
Standing strong forever  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers,  
We'll still have each other  
Nothing's gonna stop us,  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
(And we can build this dream together,  
Standing strong forever)  
Woh oh oh-oh-oh  
(Nothing's gonna stop us now)  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
(World runs out of lovers)  
Now (we'll still have each other)  
(Nothing's gonna stop us) us now  
(And we can build this dream together) hey baby  
(Standing strong forever) I know  
(Nothing's gonna stop us now)

_

* * *

_

**Oh my god, guys! I'm so sad, I can't believe this is the end! I'm still going to post a alternate ending. Well, alternate chapter 12 I guess you could say. And with the alternate to chapter 12 the epilogue would not be needed, so when you read it you can choose which ending you liked best. **

**The song I listened to while writing this chapter was Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now by Starship. It's one of my all-time favorite songs! **

**I really enjoyed everyones reviews and I will definitely miss them! **

**Sammy- I always looked forward to your reviews, they always made me smile! And, yes, I will be writing another one in the very near future, so keep a lookout. That's funny because I'm not much of a horror type person lol! If that was a hint that you would like to see another horror story, hint taken, and I will definitely think about it! And, I'm glad someone thinks I'm a good writer, because I sure as hell don't lmao! **

**Anyways, I should have that alternate ending up soon, so keep an eye open. This maybe an end to one epic journey but there are still plenty yet to come! Have a great weekend everyone! =]**


	14. Alternate Ending: Running Up That Hill

**Alternate Ending: Running Up That Hill**

The sirens wailed and the lights flashed in front of me. I stared out the passenger window in a daze, clinging onto the last shred of hope I still had; that somehow Ricky had managed to survive. I was emotionally and physically drained. I don't even know how I managed to retell the story to the police without breaking down. I guess the possibility of Ricky being alive gave me the strength to recite everything to the police semi-calmly.

The car pulled to a stop next to Grant's cabin. Grant was the man who was staying at the cabin I had stumbled upon. Two police officers emerged from their car in front of us, looking back at us as we pulled to a stop. I took a deep breath, my hand on the door handle, before pulling the handle towards me, letting myself out. The officers looked at me expectantly.

"Ms. Juergens, we need you to show us the way. Can you do that for us?" Officer Dunn asked. I nodded my head a little hesitant. I wasn't one hundred percent sure I could lead them in the right direction, I mean it's not like I left a trail of bread crumbs, but I would do my damned best.

I looked back at Grant and said a quick thank you before heading into the direction I came.

I folded my arms across my chest as I walked, starting to fill cold, even though it was ninety-five degree's out. My limbs ached but I pushed through the pain and walked quicker, more determined than ever to find Ricky. I felt semi-safe knowing the officers both had guns and stun guns on them, but if that psycho was still alive there was still a chance he could attack the police when they weren't looking and then come after me.

We were walking for a good five minutes and I was starting to feel helpless. I had no clue what direction I ran from when I left, and I wasn't aware if it was a straight shot to Grant's cabin from where we separated. My walking gradually slowed as my eyes frantically searched for something familiar.

"Ms. Juergens?" The older gentleman; Sheriff Mills asked. "Is something wrong?" He tried again, when I didn't answer him.

Hope burned through my every bone as I saw a familiar tree. The only reason I remembered it was because it was shaped so weirdly. I started running now, and I could hear the officers running behind me, yelling at me to slow down as they tried to keep up.

I reached the tree and spun around my eyes searching for any sign of Ricky. I started running again, calling out Ricky's name. I stopped suddenly when I noticed my surroundings. It was the exact spot I had ran away from Ricky, regrettably. I looked around, but didn't see him anywhere. I started walking forward and saw an axe laying on the ground. I gasped and screamed for Ricky louder.

The officers finally caught up to me and I pointed to the axe. The men exchanged glances, and I had a strange feeling that they hadn't believed me until now. I heard the men exchange words, but I wasn't listening, my mind was focused on finding Ricky.

One of the officers tapped on my shoulder, making me momentarily turn around. Officer Dunn pointed to the right of me and I saw a body on the ground, but I couldn't tell who it was from this far back. I went to walk in front of the officer but he grabbed my arm and told me to stay behind him. We slowly walked closer to the body, my mind racing a mile a minute. I was praying and making deals with God. I know that making deals with God sounds silly but I would do anything to make sure Ricky was alive.

We took a couple more steps forward and I could finally tell who the body on the ground belonged to. I could see the red and black flannel jacket, and the long dirty hair. I blinked back the tears of joy/relief, and put my hand on the officers shoulder. "That's him. That's the guy who killed my friends." Officer Dunn nodded and looked back at the corpse. There was a puddle of his own blood underneath him. The smell was sicking and I had to swallow the bile that crept up my throat, but I could feel the relief wash over me. I heard rustling coming a few yards to the right of me and my heart sped up. Officer Dunn noticed the movement, too, and we began walking in the direction the noise came from.

"Who's there?" Officer Dunn asked loudly, his gun still raised. I wanted him to desperately put the gun down. I didn't need him accidentally shooting Ricky, if he was still alive.

More rustling and I started running. I heard Officer Dunn yell at me to stop but I didn't listen. "Ricky?" I called out desperately.

I started getting closer to the noise but I tripped over something and landed face first into the ground. My headache became ten times worse. I picked up my head and spit out little pieces of dirt that managed to make their way into my mouth. I looked around to see what the heck I tripped on when I noticed a foot sticking out of some long weeds. I picked myself off the ground and quickly made my way over. As I got closer I could make out the clothes and I sighed in momentary relief.

As I got closer a sickening smell washed over me, making me want to gag. No more than two steps later I saw the pool of blood, which seemed to have escaped Ricky's neck. Tears blurred my vision as I saw the deep gash over his jugular.

I ran over to him and fell down beside him. I carefully lifted his head and laid it on my lap gently, before quickly checking his pulse. Just by looking at him I could tell he was dead but I didn't want to believe it.

Officer Dunn emerged from behind some tree's in front of me a couple of seconds later. I didn't look at him and he thankfully didn't say anything. I sat there holding onto Ricky delicately, crying. A while later I felt someone gently tugging on my shoulder. My head snapped up to see who was disturbing me, only to see a very sympathetic Officer Dunn.

"Amy, sweetie, I'm very sorry for your loss but right now you need to get up and come with me. I promise you can see him again later if you want." He spoke softly. I shook my head and yelled out no. I wasn't leaving Ricky, if I did then I'd have to face reality. The reality that Ricky was dead and so were all my friends, and I was the only one to escape the killings. The reality that Ricky had died to save me. Ricky was dead because of me.

Officer Dunn gently starting pulling me up, making Ricky's head fell from my lap, hitting the ground with a sickening thud. I struggled against the officer, trying to break free from his grasp. I let out an ear piercing scream when I couldn't escape his grasp. He wrapped his arms around my torso and pulled me back. I screamed again and flailed my arms around, not wanting to be torn away from Ricky. I watched helplessly as men in coroner jackets closed in on Ricky, making me kick and flail harder against the officer.

Nothing I did worked and I was running out of time, so i did the last thing possible, I bit him. And to my surprise it worked and I ran back to Ricky's body.

"Miss, you have to go." One man said to me, but I didn't listen. I didn't get very much extra time with Ricky as Officer Dunn grabbed a hold of me again and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I kicked, screamed, cursed, punched, cried, kneed, but it was no use. Before I knew it I was being placed inside the police car, Officer Dunn still holding on to me as he stood outside.

"Amy, I'm going to need you to stay here. Can you do that for me?" He asked gently. I shook my head because if he left I was going to make a break for it, even if Ricky was already loaded into the back of the coroner's van. He sighed, somewhat expecting the response.

"Alright, I'm going to drive you to the police station so we can call your parent's. Okay?" He asked. I nodded my head, not really listening.

Before I knew it I was on my way home. I had pretty much been on autopilot the past couple of days, or was it weeks? I wasn't sure. The only thing I could remember was the look of Ricky's lifeless body, the sickening thud his head made when it rolled off my lap onto the ground, and the sickening smell of his blood.

I couldn't eat or sleep. I made no attempt to talk to my family, which more than likely scared them. I wasn't to sure, I didn't pay attention to anyone or anything around me. I was partially aware about them wanting me to see a therapist and grief counselor, but there really was no need for them. I didn't plan on mourning much longer. But, as of right now I couldn't find the time I needed. Someone was always watching over my every move.

If I only could make a deal with God, and get him to swap our places. Ricky would be more equipped to deal with this that I was. I wanted to be rid of this pain, the images, the memories. I wasn't strong enough to make it through this.

I knew suicide was a very selfish act but I honestly didn't see any other way out, there was no other option for me now. I couldn't live with the memories. I couldn't live with out them... Him.

I stood in the bathroom, two months after the killings. Everyone in the house was asleep. I looked at myself in the mirror, all I saw was a shell of my former self, an imitation. I set the note somewhere safe, somewhere they'd see it. I turned around and walked to the stereo, hitting replay on the song that was playing. It was a song I had been listening to non-stop for the past two months. Before walking back to the sink picking up the orange prescription bottle, full of sleep medication, that I had yet to use. I turned the faucet on and filled the glass with water. I opened the pill bottle, pouring the pills into my hands, some scattering onto the cold tile floor.

_It doesn't hurt me.  
You wanna feel how it feels?  
You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?  
You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?  
You *be running up that hill*  
You and me *be running up that hill*_

I took a steady breath and smiled. My mind brought their faces front and center, even then I still felt strangely at ease.

_And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building.  
If I only could, oh..._

I steadily brought the handful of pills to my mouth, putting as many in as I could, before chugging the glass of water.

_You don't want to hurt me,  
But see how deep the bullet lies.  
Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder.  
There is thunder in our hearts, baby.  
So much hate for the ones we love?  
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?_

I took a deep breath before repeating the process easily. I was already in less pain knowing the end was near.

_You, *be running up that hill*  
You and me, *be running up that hill*  
You and me won't be unhappy._

I closed my eyes as I laid my head against the cool porcelain bathtub. I took the small picture out of the pocket of my pajama bottoms and smiled-the first real smile in a while- as I waited for the blackness to engulf me.

_And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building,  
If I only could, oh..._

It was a picture of Ricky, leaning against his brand new jeep, with the biggest grin on his face. He was full of life. Life that he had given up to protect me, to save me.

_'C'mon, baby, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Let me steal this moment from you now.  
C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Let's exchange the experience, oh...'_

I was aware that by doing this Ricky would die in vain. But, I couldn't live in a world where he didn't exist, it just wasn't possible for me. That wasn't an option. It was never an option.

_And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
With no problems._

I gripped the picture in my hand tightly as I was suddenly being pulled into the darkness. Their faces blended together, making an image that didn't make sense.

_And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
With no problems._

The pain washed away, and I was finally rid of their nagging images. Death was peaceful. Blissful even.

_If I only could, be running up that hill._

_Dear family,_

_I'm sorry for any pain I'm causing, but I want you to be happy. I'm finally free. Free from the pain, the memories, the nightmares, the guilt, the suffering. I want you to know that it is not your fault, so don't blame yourselves. I love all of you very much but this was the only way. I didn't suffer, my death was very peaceful. There is no regret for what I did, for this was the only way. If I didn't do it now I'd just suffer more. And I'd die slowly and painfully. So, as you can see this was my only option. Go on without me and remember we will be reunited shortly. I love you all._

_Love Always,_

_Amy _

_If I only could, be running up that hill._

* * *

**O.M.G you guys! This is it, the last chapter. I'm so sad now!** **The beginning is the same as chapter 12 so I hope you guys didn't get confused lol. Now you see why the epilogue wouldn't have been needed if I went with this ending. Now it's time to answer questions!**

**irishheart111-I left that up for you guys to decide, if you want them to make it out then they did, if not then they died . Amy and Ricky don't know what happened to them either because they never found them. **

**Ashlyn13-I was thinking about doing that kind of ending, but I knew if I ended it like that I would always be tempted to add more. Plus, I wanted to give you guys closure. I am defintley considering writing another horror story, so keep an eye out! **

**sammy55-I am definitely considering it! I came up with the idea because I wanted to do something different. There really wasn't any horror stories for the secret life so I made a challenge out of it. I think I did pretty well. I got the cabin and scenery from the movie Cabin Fever, but I came up with everything else. Yep, I love twilight! Are you watching Vampire Diaries? Damon is totally hot, and I'm totally rooting for him and Elena to get together! They have amazing chemistry! I'm actually contemplating writing a story for them. **

**Cuppiecak12- Aw, thanks! I really appreciate it!**

**I really hope you guys weren't disappointed by this alternate ending. The song I listened to while writing this song is "Running Up That Hill" by Placebo. It is such an amazing song and it was just perfect for this ending! Give it a listen if you haven't yet. **

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews, they always made my day! And I'm incredibly sad to see this story end, it feels like just yesterday I posted the first chapter! Good luck in everything you guys do! You guys can follow me at my new twitter account and I'll post when I'm writing new chapters, and new stories. My twitter page is ****.com/RebeccaH18**

**Much love,**

**Becca !**


	15. READREADREADREAD!

**A/N- Okay BIG announcement time!**

**Are you ready for it?**

**THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL!!!! *SQUEAL! **

**It is going to take place 2 years after the last chapter, and its going to be called "Wrong Turn". **

**I will be starting on it soon so be on the lookout! **

**Much Love, **

**Becca**


End file.
